Vampire Lover
by evil alien chickens
Summary: AU, Hiei is a vampire, Kurama is his human lover. Yusuke and Kuwabara are a vampire hunters. HieixKurama, maybe some others, depends on what I feel like doing. Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is something that I came up with one day out of nowhere. I have no idea if it will go anywhere, I'm not even sure there will be a next chapter. I'll try to do something with it, and if you have any ideas, they will be greatly appreciated. I have some idea of what I might do to continue this, but don't be surprised if it isn't updated often, if ever. (Encouragement to continue helps **_wink wink hint hint,_**)

Kurama walked into the old, abandoned house, opening the door the smallest amount he could so as to let in as little light as possible. He glanced around, getting his eyes used to the darkness as he inhaled the musty air.

After looking around for a moment and apparently not finding what he was searching for, Kurama made his way over to a flight of stairs that seemed ready to collapse any minute. He walked up carefully, the boards creaking under his weight.

When he got to the top, he turned right and went to the end of a short hallway, stopping in front of the last door he came to.

Kurama stretched out his hand and turned the knob, calling softly as he did so, "Hiei? You there?"

When there was no immediate answer, he opened the door and surveyed the room. Kurama's gaze came to rest on a mattress lying in the middle of the floor. What caught his attention wasn't the actual mattress, it was the small figure curled up on it covered in a blanket.

"Hiei?" he called again, taking a few steps into the room.

The figure shifted and groaned. Kurama came forward and knelt down next to the makeshift bed, reaching out to its occupant.

"Hiei, are you alright? You haven't visited me in a couple of days…"

A hand suddenly shot out from beneath the blanket and seized his wrist in a surprisingly weak grip.

"Kurama?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened, what's wrong?" the boy questioned, alarmed.

Hiei sat up, wincing and hiding something on his abdomen with his left hand. Kurama slid an arm behind his shoulders, helping him stay up. Hiei wasn't wearing a shirt, and his skin looked paler than usual.

"I'm fine…just…a bit tired."

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Kurama asked suspiciously, trying to move the limb blocking him.

"Nothing. I told you, I'm fine!" Hiei growled, attempting to stop the boy from moving his hand.

"You're pale and you can barely move! How is that fine?" Kurama finally got Hiei to shift his hand, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Hiei, what happened to you?" the boy whispered, staring at the deep knife wound across his ribs.

"Got into some trouble a few nights ago." Hiei mumbled, red eyes fixed on the floorboards.

"What kind of trouble? Was it a Hunter?" Kurama inquired, coming closer to inspect the gash.

"Yeah, pretty young one too, it was probably his first night…. Anyway, he slashed me when I went to bite him. Wouldn't have been quite so bad if the damn knife hadn't been dipped in 'holy water'." Hiei hissed slightly as Kurama's fingers touched the sensitive area.

"Sorry. 'Holy water' huh? How long has it been since you fed?"

"Not that long…"

"How long is not that long?" Kurama demanded sternly.

"…Three days…"

"What! Hiei, you know how dangerous that is! Vampires can't go more than seven days without feeding; and with all the blood you must have lost from that wound—Why didn't you come to me?" He said agitatedly, tearing strips off the blanket so he could bandage the vampire's stomach.

"I thought I could rest here for a little while, the sun was coming up…then, once I lay down, I couldn't get back up, I was just so tired."

The boy finished with the wound and sat back slightly, frowning in a concerned manner at Hiei.

"Well, if it ever happens again, you had better come to my house immediately, alright?"

Hiei nodded in agreement, and Kurama smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Almost instantly the vampire wished he hadn't. He was so thirsty, and he could feel the pulse beating in the boy's throat, could smell the blood that was that was so close to his fangs, too close.

Hiei pushed away quickly, away from the inviting rhythm.

"Kurama…"

He smiled in understanding, "It's okay. If you need some, take it. I don't mind."

"I-it's just…I don't know if I could stop myself…I don't want to hurt you. If you'll take me tonight, there's an alley nearby that's sure to have someone…"

"Of course. I know you only kill criminals and Hunters; in your present condition, I doubt you could overpower either."

Hiei nodded again, he looked like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He reached up shakily, stroking Kurama's cheek and coaxing him to lean down. Their lips met in a soft kiss. When they parted, Hiei was smiling contentedly.

"I missed you," he said, grasping his lover's free hand. (Kurama was still holding him up.)

"Hm. I love you. Even if you do scare me half to death sometimes."

Hiei laughed, "I love you too. Even if you do worry too much."

Kurama gave him a look that said clearly, 'I do not!'

The vampire just smiled and leaned farther back until they were both lying on the mattress.

"See you tonight, fox."

Kurama grinned at the nickname Hiei had given him because of his long red hair and green eyes. He snuggled as close as the other would allow (Hiei didn't want to risk losing control.) and closed his eyes.

Hiei watched as Kurama's features relaxed and his breathing evened out, crimson orbs shining as he thought of how lucky he was to have him.

By being a vampire's lover, Kurama was in as much danger from Vampire Hunters as he himself was. Hunters did not distinguish between vampires and the ones that helped them. Aiding a vampire meant that you might as well be one yourself. And yet, Kurama hadn't abandoned him. He loved Hiei and stuck with him, even though he had to be constantly on the lookout for vengeful Hunters who knew of their relationship.

It meant a lot to him; Almost more than he was willing to admit. Hiei had long ago sworn that he would die before he let anyone hurt Kurama. The boy was by no means helpless. He did not go looking for trouble, but he could defend himself if necessary. Besides being an excellent street fighter, he was very adept at martial arts.

Hiei knew this, but he still worried and kept an eye on Kurama whenever he could. He wished that he could follow the boy during the day, but of course, the sun prevented that.

They had met about five years ago, when Kurama was eighteen, and had been lovers for four of those years. One night, Hiei had fallen asleep in the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window.

To this day, he didn't know how the 'fox' had gotten him inside without waking him. When he regained consciousness, he found himself on Kurama's bed, with the boy in a chair nearby, watching him.

Hiei had left almost immediately, wanting to get away before the sun came up. But then he had come back, and kept on coming back. He didn't know why, really, he just seemed to always want to be around Kurama, and he couldn't make himself stay away.

Eventually, Hiei had revealed what he was, and was shocked to find that Kurama didn't hate him. A few weeks later they had discovered their feelings for each other and had been lovers ever since.

Hiei had had a difficult time understanding his love for the boy in the beginning. The first awareness he'd had of any emotion other than friendship was when he'd come to visit and found Kurama in his room talking with another boy.

Hiei had burned with a feeling he could now identify as jealousy, hating that anyone besides him or Kurama's family was near Kurama. He knocked loudly on the window, and when Kurama let him in, (making up a quick excuse as to why someone was coming in a window and not a door) wouldn't stop glaring at the other boy until he left, looking scared.

Kurama asked him what was wrong, but Hiei shrugged it off, not really understanding it himself. The odd reactions continued for several weeks, causing the vampire considerable confusion and annoyance.

Hiei felt an inexpressible anger when the boy was sad or hurt. He was very possessive of Kurama, constantly resisting violently driving away anyone that was too close. Too close, in his opinion, was within five feet of the redhead.

For the longest time, he hadn't understood the compulsions, assuming them to be born of gratitude or something to Kurama for taking care of him. However, he gradually began to see that his emotions were too strong to be any form of gratitude. Hiei slowly realized that he was in love with the redheaded boy.

He had intended to keep his feelings secret, because, after all, who could love a vampire? Then one night, he and Kurama were arguing about his schoolmates. Hiei didn't want them in the house and was trying to convince the boy to stop inviting people over for study sessions. Kurama said he couldn't see what the big deal was, and that he'd bring home anybody he liked.

Frustrated, Hiei had yelled, "It's a big deal because I'm in love with you and I can't stand seeing you with someone else!"

Shocked at what he'd said, Hiei had almost left right then, but Kurama had caught him and held him back. That had been the first time they kissed. It was also the first time Hiei had really smiled since becoming a vampire.

He grinned at the memory and scooted a little closer to his 'fox'. Hiei's eyes closed slowly in exhaustion, hardly registering a soft squeaking sound from downstairs.

Okay, that's all for now. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if they were out of character, but it is an AU, and I'm trying, alright? Review for me please!


	2. Hunters and Blood

Hi, I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've never done one of these before and I'm experiencing writer's block on and off. Also, I let my friend read it and she just had to keep for like, four days, so I couldn't update until now! Blame my friend!

**Black-Dragon-Jaki**: Thanks; hope you like this chapter too.

**a-dragon's-beautiful-rose: **! . ! I love your stories too! I'm so happy you reviewed me!

**Keda Jaganshi**: Glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and update your story soon!

**Gabbygoose05**: Muchas gracias.

**Crimsonbloodvampire**: Yeah, they're my favorite pairing, if you couldn't tell :D

**Kyohana**: Glad you liked the opening, I've got some of the story of how Hiei becomes a vampire written down already, I just have to revise it and find somewhere to put it. Maybe I'll make it a dream…. Anyway, I think I've ended this chapter in a kind of cliffhanger too, sorry; I'll try to get a new chapter up sooner.

**Black Water-Fox**: I know, sucks, doesn't it?

Chapter 2: Hunters and Blood

Yusuke Urameshi walked cautiously into the creaky house, sunlight streaming in behind him through the wide open door. His friend, Kazuma Kuwabara ducked in after him, squinting at the shift in brightness.

Yusuke took a quick look through the downstairs rooms, and when he didn't find anything, retraced Kurama's earlier path up the steps. The black-haired boy glanced to the left and then to the right before deciding to go the latter direction. He stopped at each door and took a fleeting look at all of the rooms, moving from one to another quickly and methodically.

His carrot-topped companion followed quietly, nervously carrying a large bottle full of an oddly luminescent liquid. (Okay, try to guess what it is before you scroll down. I think it's kind of obvious myself.)

Yusuke finally arrived at the last door, which was still agar from Kurama's previous entry. He paused for a moment when he saw the two on the floor, silently cursing his luck.

_Damn Koenma._

He thought, carefully removing the shoulder bag he was wearing and digging through it.

Kuwabara peeked in over Yusuke's shoulder, has face darkening as he started to pull the cork out of the bottle. The other boy noticed what he was doing and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"No! No 'holy water' unless the vampire is awake and fighting, remember? We're supposed to capture them; without harming them if possible." He held up the ropes he'd gotten out of the bag, "Here, Koenma gave me these. They have some kind of spell treatment or they're made of something so that vampires can't break them, I forget which. These two match the descriptions he gave us. I'm pretty sure the smaller, dark-haired one is the vampire; I'll take him while you get the redhead."

So saying, Yusuke walked forward cautiously, circling around the mattress so that he was behind Hiei. Kuwabara didn't move for a few seconds, looking angry; then he grudgingly put down the bottle of 'holy water' and knelt down across from his friend, taking the length of rope he was offered.

Yusuke indicated that he would go first and gently rolled Hiei onto his stomach. When the vampire didn't stir, he took hold of his wrists, pulled his arms behind his back, and started binding his hands.

It was a mark of how tired Hiei actually was when he didn't wake until he felt the harsh cords start to tighten.

The vampire's eyes snapped open, his gaze falling on a scowling boy. A scowling boy that was crouching right next to **his** Kurama, holding a long piece of rope. Hiei's eyes blazed with a furious fire. He tried to sit up, and found that his arms were pinioned. Fortunately, (for Hiei) the cord wasn't very secure, and Yusuke hadn't bothered to gag him.

With a sharp cry to his lover, he wrenched himself up, jerking his hands violently to free himself. Yusuke wrapped his arms tightly around Hiei's torso, trying to hold him down and stop his thrashing. Kurama shot up, startled, and was immediately bear-hugged by the tall, orange-haired boy.

After wriggling wildly for a moment, he managed to throw Kuwabara off and turned to help Hiei, who, in his weakened condition, was having a tough time fending Yusuke off, especially with bound hands. Kurama slammed into the boy, knocking him to the side. He then quickly untied his lover and helped him to stand up.

Kuwabara had regained his feet and came to stand beside Yusuke.

"Who are you?" Hiei snarled, fangs showing as he positioned himself between his fox and the intruders.

Kuwabara glared back at him hatefully, while Yusuke just looked a little sad. Neither answered, and Hiei hadn't really been expecting them to.

Despite her earlier assistance, Luck seemed to have forsaken Hiei these days, as was proved by what happened next.

The orange haired lug was close to the bottle he had set on the floor. Now he snatched it up and flung some of its contents at the pair.

The 'holy water' splashed harmlessly onto Kurama, it's only affect being to dampen his shirt.

Hiei however, cried out as the drops struck him, burning the skin on his arms and chest like acid.

In fact, acid was pretty much what 'holy water' was. An acidic poison that only worked on vampires. It wasn't deadly normally, (unless a vampire was completely submerged in it) but it did burn skin, etc, and caused considerable pain. It had been developed years ago by a Hunter (no one knew exactly who) and had been named for the substance that, ages ago, people believed repelled the undead.

Kurama's eyes flashed dangerously at the two boys. Kuwabara backed up a step, surprised at the venomous look in those bright green orbs.

"Who. Are. You?" the redhead ground out, keeping one eye focused intensely on them as he examined his lover's newly acquired wounds. Hiei was having trouble staying upright. The combined blood loss, fasting, struggling with Yusuke and now the burns were taking their toll. He swayed slightly and sank to his knees, causing Kurama to kneel down next to him, eyes widening in concern.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you; that 'holy water' was only for an emergency," Yusuke said, with a pointed glower at Kuwabara, "But our job is to bring you in, and we're not leaving without you."

"I find it hard to believe that you don't want to hurt us. And I can assure you, we won't be going anywhere." Kurama said fiercely, desperately trying to think of a way out. He had to get Hiei out of here; his little demon could be in serious trouble.

It was winter, which meant it would get dark sooner, but there were still a few more hours till sunset. He couldn't take the vampire out of the house until then, so he would have to find a way to get around these Hunters. He paused for a second. There was a way he could buy some time for Hiei; however, he doubted he could get the vampire to agree to feed off him. Also, even if Hiei did agree, he still wouldn't be at full strength, and then **he** would be weakened as well, so it wouldn't do them much good.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts as the black-haired boy spoke again.

"Sorry man, you're going to have to cooperate. Especially if you want your vampire friend to survive." Yusuke gestured at a now shivering Hiei.

Kurama swallowed nervously, and leaned closer to his lover so he could whisper in his ear, "Hiei, listen, I know you won't like it, but we may have to play along with them for now."

"Hn. I figured as much. Not really a choice is there?"

"I'll try and think of a way to escape from them. Until then we--"

"What are you muttering about?" Kuwabara asked forcefully, taking a step forward.

Kurama whipped around, bristling, "I'm trying to convince him to come without a fight" he said through clenched teeth, "And to keep him alive" he murmured darkly to himself.

Apparently, Yusuke had better hearing than he thought because he said, "Here, the guy we're working for said we might need these."

He pulled two bags (like the ones hospitals use for transfusions) full of blood out of his pack and moved closer, setting them down a couple of feet from the redhead. Kurama's eyes narrowed suspiciously, gaze darting from Hiei to the blood.

The vampire had gone rigid, his attention fixed on the red liquid. Kurama stared at the starving expression on his loved one's face. Hiei **needed** this blood; he was in much worse shape than his lover had at first thought. If he went without sustenance for much longer, he could really die.

However, there were many things that could have been done to the blood that would cause even more damage. For instance, it might be laced with 'holy water'. It wouldn't kill him, and any internal wounds would be healed quickly, provided he replenished his strength soon). But, it would cause him great pain and further deteriorate his condition.

"How do we know you haven't done something to it?" Kurama demanded, fear barely visible through his eyes.

"…Um…Good point. I guess you'll just have to have faith in us." Yusuke said, cringing inwardly at the reaction he was sure to get. The redhead continued to glare suspiciously at him, but reached out to pick up the blood pouches.

Kurama pulled out a little pocket knife and made a very small slit in one of the pouches. He put a drop of the liquid on a finger and hesitantly touched it to Hiei's skin.

Nothing happened.

The fox sighed in relief and handed the bag to his lover, simultaneously snatching the other one off the floor, gaze fixed on Hiei. The vampire, unable to hold back anymore, lowered his mouth to the cut and started drinking like mad, all his focus on the crimson elixer rushing past his lips. When Kurama handed him the second bag, his grabbed it and sank his fangs into it immediately. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that neither noticed Kuwabara and Yusuke moving carefully around behind them.

Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it! I think I'm going to have Koenma in the next chapter, I won't tell you what I plan on him being yet, but just so you know, he will be EVIL! in this fic! No, I do not hate him, I just want him to be evil.

I don't hate Kuwabara, I've said so in at least one of my other stories, I'm writing loosly from the point of view of Kurama and Hiei, and that's how they view him.

Hiei: **_appears_** Why the hell do you have to call me little? Everyone does that!

Me: Sorry, but, you **are** kind of short. When you aren't compared to Genkai that is.

Hiei: **_is about to kill Alien_**.

Kurama: **_appears_** Hiei, don't kill her! Don't you want to know what happens?

Me: Hooray, I'm saved! Kurama has stopped Hiei from impaling me! I'll have to add more shonen-ai as a reward!

REVIEW for me!


	3. Memories

I'm finally back! I know I'm taking a really long time with updates, but I'm having writers block, and I'm obsessed with a bunch of stories that I like, but can't remember the name of, and, therefore, can't find! T.T Anyway, I'm trying, all right?

**gabbygoose05**: I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter!

**Kyohana**: Thanks for your reviews and suggestions, they're a big help.

**Tala ishtar**: Hey, where are you, I e-mailed you a little while ago and I haven't gotten an answer! I need a little help please!

**sil-kurama**: Thank you for reviewing, yes, Koenma is evil. Also, thanks for pointing out the thing about Kurama becoming a vampire.

**Black-Water Fox**: Thank you much! Wow, that is creepy.

**Mae Rose**: Don't worry, I'm not quitting!

**Black-Dragon-Jaki**: here.

**DragonRose888**: I'm glad you like the bond, I'm very happy with it too.

**crimsonbloodvampire**: Here you go!

**Alexisminamino**: Thanks.

**Legolas19**: Thanks.

Chapter 3: Memories

Hiei watched, fists clenched, as Kurama bid his guest farewell and showed her out. The vampire leapt into the bedroom, landed easily on the carpeted floor and closed the window behind him.

A sound from the door made him whip around, muscles tense. The next moment though, he had relaxed and his expression softened. Kurama walked in, shoulders slumped a bit and eyes focused on the ground. He shut the door and strode gracefully over to his desk, not looking up. It wasn't until he had sat down and lifted his head that he noticed his friend.

"Oh! Hello Hiei. How long have you been here?" The redhead asked, smiling brightly.

Hiei blanked for a moment, lost in Kurama's smile. Then, "Hn. Not too long. You look tired, Kurama. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just been a long week, that's all." The boy turned back to his desk, absently doodling on a spare sheet of paper. He felt a small ripple of happiness at the fact that Hiei cared enough to ask. Ever since he first saw the vampire asleep in his tree he had been drawn to him, and his attraction had slowly developed into love.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Hiei said suddenly.

"Huh? Do what?" Kurama asked, smile vanishing as his face took on an uncomprehending expression.

Hiei moved to stand a few paces in front of the seated boy. "Invite those damn people over."

"Oh, come on, Hiei we're only working." The redhead sighed, confusion replaced with exasperation.

"I don't want them here."

Kurama was getting annoyed. They had discussed this several times, and having to explain it over and over again was wearing on his nerves.

"Hiei, we've been through this before. It's my house; I'll invite whom I want, when I want. Why is this such a big deal for you?"

Hiei growled very softly. He had realized and come to terms with his feelings several weeks ago, and it had been getting harder and harder to stay calm when Kurama had people over to study. Once in a while the people were his friends, and they didn't bother Hiei too much; but more often they were students whom a teacher had asked him to assist. (Usually because they had asked for a tutor, hoping to be assigned to work with Kurama.)

The redhead might not notice, but it drove Hiei crazy to see the looks they gave Kurama, lustful eyes sparkling as they watched him out of the corners of their eyes.

Visions of those stares flashed through the vampire's mind, and the frustration that had been building up over the last couple of months burst out in one angry statement, "It's a big deal because I'm in love with you, and I can't stand seeing you with someone else!"

The silence that followed stretched on for a number of minutes. Hiei's features were frozen in a look of horror. His gaze was fixed on Kurama, who was staring back at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in surprise.

The redhead reached out to the dark-haired vampire. Hiei snapped out of his daze when he felt the boy's fingers brush his cheek. He jerked away slightly and turned quickly, heading for the window. Just as he was about to leap out, something caught his arm and stopped him.

"Hiei, wait! Did you mean that?"

The vampire tried to shake off the hand restraining him, but it held tightly and he was led gently over to sit on the bed. Kurama kept a firm grip on his arm, in case he tried to run away again. The ebony clad boy stared at the carpet, afraid to look at the other.

"Hiei," the redhead prompted, "did you mean what you said?"

Hiei's eyes darted up to glance at him for a brief second before returning to the floor.

"…Yes…I love you." The response was soft, scared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama persisted gently, wrapping an arm around the spiky-haired boy's shoulders.

Hiei looked at him again, slight surprise and then pain passed across his face, "I-I didn't think…you could ever love me…I mean, I'm a vampire, why would you…" his voice cracked a little as he leaned his head against Kurama's chest.

"It just _hurts_ so much, seeing you with others, thinking you might fall in love with one of them; and, most of all, knowing I don't have a chance." The vampire reached his arms around the redhead's waist, clutching at his shirt.

"Oh Hiei," Kurama tilted the other boy's face up so he could look him in the eye, his expression soft and caring, "I love you too. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way, and I was afraid you'd leave."

Hiei continued to stare for a moment, then launched himself forward, knocking them both back onto the bed. They ended up with Hiei on top of Kurama, straddling the boy's hips, forearms resting on either side of his head. Their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss, minds spinning.

They broke apart after a while, panting, and just looked at each other, hearts racing with the emotions flooding through them.

Suddenly, Hiei smiled, "You had better be telling the truth, fox."

Kurama cocked his head to the side, not understanding, "Fox?"

"That's what you look like to me." Hiei said, indicating his crimson hair and green eyes, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I like it. And don't worry, I've never been more truthful in my life." He leaned up and kissed the vampire again, wrapping a hand around the back of Hiei's neck as he did so. Hiei responded enthusiastically, tangling the fingers of one hand in Kurama's hair. The other hand went to work opening the boy's shirt, while Kurama started doing the same for him.

Without warning, the picture dimmed, and Hiei opened his eyes to see, instead of his lover, stone walls and an iron door with a tiny, barred window.

Well, that's it for now! Tell me how I did, I wasn't sure about this chapter at first, but, looking back at it, I think I really like it! Review for me! And for those who are waiting on Parasite Mirror, be patient with me, I'll try to get the next chapter written soon.

Look at the pretty button!- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	4. Captured

Okay guys, since I got so many reviews I'm going to post the fourth chapter today. That and because I'm going to pause work on this story for a little while so I can work on my other story. I'm really sorry about this, please don't kill me! It's just that, I haven't worked on Parasite Mirror in a long time, so I have to get at least one more chapter up there before I go any further on this one. Sorry.

**Kitara Jaganshi**: Let Hiei go! Here's the next chapter!

**X-x Bats x-X**: No, sorry, I don't do lemons. Thanks, I'm glad I merit rereading.

**Black-Water Fox**: I'm working on it now!

**ShinyaXDie**: I've never been glomped before! Thanks for the recommendation, I'll try and find it. Cool, you do Tae Kwon Do!

**Kyoka**: You're welcome!

**Tala ishtar**: Thanks; I'll send some soon.

**DragonRose888**: It will be explained in this chapter…sort of.

**Legolas19**: Thanks!

**A-dragon's-beautiful-rose**: Thanks, here you go.

**gabbeygoose05**: Thank you; I'll explain what happened in a minute.

**crimsonbloodvampire**: All hail the pretty button!

**Kyohana**: Thanks for the comments! You're my best critic!

To clarify: The last chapter was Hiei having a dream, but the dream actually happened, he was remembering something in the form of a dream. Just in case that wasn't clear.

Chapter 3: Captured…damn…

Hiei blinked in surprise, but, as there didn't seem to be any immediate, life-threatening danger, he lay still and tried to remember how he had gotten here. Soon, the memory of what had happened resurfaced in his mind.

**flashback**

Yusuke and Kuwabara cautiously inched closer to the two kneeling on the floor, trying hard not to be noticed. Both had guessed that neither the vampire nor the human would truly come willingly, and so had planned to capture them as quickly as possible.

So when Kurama had become preoccupied with Hiei, Yusuke had nodded slightly to Kuwabara and started moving. The dark-haired teen gestured at Kurama, signaling to grab him first, since it had been established that, even with the blood he'd been given, Kurama was stronger than Hiei at this point, and should be taken out first.

The Hunters met directly across from where they had been standing originally, staring at the redhead. He was watching his lover finish up on the second pouch, hands fisted on his knees.

_Sorry to do this guys. Believe me, I hate me as much as you do right now._

With that final thought, Yusuke nodded once again to his companion. They both lunged at Kurama, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. The boy gasped, trying to regain the oxygen that had been forced out of his lungs when he hit the ground.

Yusuke straddled his chest, holding him down while Kuwabara wrapped the cords around his wrists. The carrot-top had just managed to tie a tight knot in the rope when a fist connected with his cheek. As the boy crashed to the ground, another punch struck Yusuke, sending him flying off Kurama.

Hiei knelt beside the redhead and helped him into a sitting position. The vampire gently took his fox's hands and started to work loose the bindings trapping his wrists. However, before he could free Kurama, Yusuke was back on his feet and had tackled Hiei, causing both of them to slam into the floor a few feet away from the redhead.

Kuwabara rose next, blood dripping from his nose, "I had a feeling that wasn't going to work," he growled out around his bruised cheek and broken nose.

He scrambled over to a still-bound Kurama; hurriedly taking hold of his shoulders and pushing him back down roughly. A cloth and a tiny bottle emerged from his pocket. Pinning his opponent to the floorboards with one hand, he held the vial with the other and pried the cork loose with his teeth. He then quickly emptied the contents of the bottle onto the cloth, and pressed it firmly over his captive's mouth and nose, waiting for the drug to take effect.

The redhead's eyes widened as fog started to cloud his senses and his vision went blurry. He fought against the lethargy spreading through his limbs, trying in vain to throw his adversary off. Despite his struggles, the drug proved to be too strong and he collapsed against Kuwabara as consciousness fled him.

Hiei, who had glanced up from his battle with Yusuke, froze in horror when he saw his lover go limp. Yusuke seized the opportunity presented by the vampire's distraction and sent his fist crashing into the back of Hiei's head, effectively knocking him out.

**flashback**

Hiei scowled, angry that he had been beaten so easily and cursing his weakness. He hadn't even been able to protect Kurama.

Kurama… 

Panic washed over him as his fox's lovely face filled his mind.

Where is he? Is he hurt? 

Hiei shot up from where he was lying on the cold stone floor, eyes wide and terrified.

"Kurama…" he whispered breathlessly.

A loud screeching of metal made him look up, the fear in his bloody red orbs quickly hidden by a shroud of rage. He got up painfully, but had to take several steps back to keep his balance as his head spun. His foot struck something and he fell backwards just as the door swung open.

Hiei glanced down to see what had tripped him and felt a surge of relief.

That's it for now. Look out for the next chapter of Parasite Mirror, when that is posted I'll start work on this story again. Won't be too long, don't worry!

Don't forget reviews!


	5. Where Are We?

He! I'm back! I hope you all missed the story and me; I hope I kept my promise and it wasn't too long of a wait! Enjoy this chapter as well!

**gabbeygoose05**: You're welcome, thanks for reviewing!

**crimsonbloodvampire**: You'll find out in this chapter!

**ShinyaXDie**: I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you mad! Mouth surgery? That sucks; hope you're feeling okay! Have you gotten your black belt yet?

**Kyohana**: You were right! Again, thanks for your comments; they make me happy!

**Black Water-Fox**: Hehheh, you can't remember? That happens to me sometimes too.

**X-x Bats x-X**: Sorry to disappoint you, but, it's true; if you want a lemon you'll have to go to another story.

**Tala ishtar**: I'm really starting to miss you! What's up? Do have exams or something?

Thanks:

**DarkRoseDameal**

**Alexisminamino**

**DragonRose888**

**Silvermane1**

**Legolas19**

Chapter 5: Where are we?

Hiei glanced down to see what had tripped him and felt a surge of relief. Both the angry mask, and whoever had just entered the cell were forgotten as he laid eyes on what, or rather, **who** had been in the way.

Kurama lay on his stomach under Hiei's bent knees. His face was pale and his breathing shallow, but he was there, and he seemed to be all right otherwise.

The vampire was jerked back to reality as a young man with dark, greased-back hair came into view. Hiei glared, showing his fangs in a quick sneer as he recognized the Hunter from before.

"Where are we?" he growled fiercely, shifting his position so that, instead of lying on top of Kurama, he was crouched in front of him.

The spiky-haired vampire watched Yusuke intently, waiting for him to speak as he knelt at Kurama's side, one arm draped protectively across the redhead's shoulders.

Yusuke eyed him expressionlessly for another moment, and then he turned his head slightly and called over his shoulder, "Come on in, Kuwabara."

Hiei's gaze darted back to the door as the orange-haired boy stomped in, looking pissed off (again). There was a bandage on his swollen nose and Hiei smirked a bit when he saw it, pleased that he had left a lasting impression. The teen was holding something, but a large scrap of fabric covered it and Hiei couldn't tell what it was.

"What are you grinnin' at, shrimp?" the boy grunted, voice slightly muffled from his wound.

The vampire's eyes narrowed at the stab at his height, but otherwise refused to react to the carrot-top's mocking tone.

Kuwabara snorted disdainfully and faced Yusuke, handing off whatever he was carrying.

"You do it, I'm not going near that **thing**."

"Hn. Scared, fool?" Hiei said coldly, leering contemptuously at the tall boy.

"You wish, runt!" Kuwabara yelled aggressively, taking a step forward and raising a fist.

He had only gone a few paces, however, when his darker-haired friend moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"That's enough, Kuwabara. Leave him alone." Yusuke said, voice filled with an odd mixture of command and compassion.

His companion glowered at him for several seconds, then lowered his fist. Flashing Hiei a choice symbol, Kuwabara turned and stormed out of the room. Yusuke sighed a little, and walked a few feet nearer to Hiei, who bent a little lower over Kurama, staring at the approaching boy suspiciously.

"Sorry about Kuwabara, man, he's just kinda sensitive about vampires…"

The dark creature looked quickly back down at his lover, concern rippling through him as he remembered how Kurama had collapsed when that Hunter had forced the cloth over his face.

Yusuke glanced between them a couple of times before deciding to speak, "If you're worrying about your friend, don't. He's fine, just drugged; it'll wear off in about thirty minutes, and then you'll find out why you're here."

"Hn. You didn't answer my question."

"Nope, and I'm not going to either. At least, not just yet.""

Hiei switched his gaze back to Yusuke as he squatted down and placed what Kuwabara had given him on the floor.

"Both of you need to eat, so here," he pushed the plate over to the vampire. On it was some food and another blood pouch. "Eat up, I'll come back for the plate in a couple of hours." Yusuke gave the dish a final nudge in the pair's direction and strode out the door, the lock screeching as it was forced back into place.

Hiei didn't move for a minute, keeping his crimson eyes fixed on the exit. Finally, he allowed himself to relax just a little, coming out of his defensive crouch. Readjusting himself again, he sat cross-legged beside the redhead, reaching out to stroke Kurama's cheek and tenderly brushing his hair back from his face.

He gently rolled his fox onto his back and pulled him close, cradling his head in his lap. The vampire then carefully dragged them both backwards a few feet so he could lean against a wall. Settling himself on the chilly, uneven stone, he resigned himself to wait for his lover to wake.

--.--

True to Yusuke's earlier prediction, about half an hour later, the redhead's verdant eyes blinked open. Hiei started running calming fingers through his fox's hair and tightened the arm resting across Kurama's shoulders.

The boy gasped suddenly and tried to sit up, but his lover, having expected and been prepared for the reaction, gently held him still, and whispered soothingly to him, "Shh, fox. It's okay, I've got you."

Kurama quieted almost immediately, the panic caused by the recollection of what had happened fading slightly. He relaxed back into the vampire's arms, breathing slowing to a less erratic pace.

"H-Hiei? What happened? Where are we?"

Hiei began to fill Kurama in, continuing his ministrations on the boy's long red hair.

And that's the END!

Of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please review, it keeps me going!

'The dark creature looked quickly back down at his lover…' I am, of course, referring to Hiei. Vampires are creatures of the night and are considered by many to be children of the devil, so I figured this was an appropriate term. 


	6. Sorry

­­I'm back! I LIVE! OW! OW! flees from thrown bowling balls, sinks, knives, etc. I wasn't gone _that_ long! dives into bomb shelter as missiles and boulders fall from the sky…waves white flag Okay, okay! Look, I know I've been gone two months, but I have a good explanation…well, actually, I don't…. But still, other people have been gone longer, right? is glared at …Right. Well, reviewer worship and then chapter, all right?

Thanks:

**Secret Murderer**: You are right about some things, I believe I told you so in a message awhile back, but I'm still not telling you exactly what.

**X-x Bats x-X**: It's okay; I didn't mean to sound mean or anything, it's just a fact.

**Kyohana**: Thanks you!

**Alexisminamino**: Yes, I know, sorry. You'll find out soon.

**Tala ishtar**: Well, I suppose I can forgive you, but still, contact me soon please.

**foxgirl28**: Thanks you! Hope you like. Me too!

dark-anime-lover2: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Kuro Mizu-Kitsune**: Sorry I took so long.

**Silvermane1**: Thanks.

**Crimsonbloodvampire**: Thanks.

**DarkRoseDamael**: blushes Thank you!

**A-dragon's-beautiful-rose**: I took too long, didn't I?

**Youko Alukard**: HI! Enjoy the chapter!

**ShinyaXDie**: . Ouch! Getting kicked in the head! That sucks. But at least you get them back. . Anyway, sorry I took so long, forgive me? (for anyone else reading this, the forgiveness thing goes for you too.)

Kitara Jaganshi: backs away from extremely pissed off Hiei Me: Now, now, Hiei, it's not my fault she kidnapped you again…well, technically it is, but you escaped right! Hiei…why are you looking at me like that…put the sword down! And the fire! AHHHH! 

**Nyte kit**: I think I'll reveal what's going on with Yusuke in the next chapter, and something about Koenma too.

**Riharu**: Yeah, he is. Thanks!

**Ego…expanding…too huge! Authoress is squashed by her gigantic ego (made larger by all the reviewers) looks back at A/N Holy crap that was long…the P.O.V. switches around a bit in this chapter; if anyone is confused, let me know.**

Review of last chapter:

_Hiei started running calming fingers through his fox's hair as he woke and tightened the arm resting across Kurama's shoulders. _

_The boy gasped suddenly and tried to sit up, but his lover, having expected and been prepared for the reaction, gently held him still, and whispered soothingly to him, "Shh, fox. It's okay, I've got you."_

_Kurama quieted almost immediately, the panic caused by the recollection of what had happened fading slightly. He relaxed back into the vampire's arms, breathing slowing to a less erratic pace._

"_H-Hiei? What happened? Where are we?"_

Hiei began to fill Kurama in, continuing his ministrations on the boy's long red hair.

Chapter 6: Sorry…

He started with a bare recollection of what had occurred in the house, interrupted briefly when an anxious Kurama tried, once again to sit up, asking if he was all right. Settling the redhead back into his lap, Hiei reassured him that he was fine and there was no need for concern.

When his fox's worry had receded, Hiei resumed his story; his eyes hardened into cold, icy rubies and his expression grew harsh as he recalled the two boys, voice filled with scorn, especially when he related the actions of 'the ugly, carrot-headed oaf'. When the vampire had finished his narrative, Kurama remained silent for a time, absorbing what had happened and weighing their options, imagining what their captors were planning. He levered himself up so he could see and speak to his lover properly.

The demonic creature's claret colored orbs had lost their flinty aspect and now simply looked…blank.

Hiei's thoughts had been traveling along the same road as Kurama's for a time, thinking over what had happened, what they were going to do. The latter had caused his musings to branch off on another tangent, one that was infinitely more alarming than the first two: What were the Hunters planning to do with them? Who was their 'employer'? More importantly, what would they do to Kurama? Being a vampire was bad enough, but a mortal willingly chose to associate with them was just as bad, if not worse. Hunters believed that humans were supposed to destroy vampires; to do the opposite was to betray your entire race, in their eyes.

The fiery eyes glazed over as he envisioned what they could, and probably would, do. Kurama could be tortured, and/or killed because he hadn't been strong enough to protect him. Panic and anger at his helplessness welled up inside him, but didn't show on his countenance; his expression was completely vacant. Like when…

Kurama gently cupped his lover's cheek and tilted his head to one side, attempting to catch the vampire's eye. "Hiei?" he whispered, his thumb softly stroking Hiei's skin, "What's wrong?"

The black-clad vampire reached up absently and placed a hand over Kurama's, the flat expression not leaving his face.

"I'm sorry…Kurama," he murmured, the words were strained and barely audible to the redhead, sitting less than a foot away from him.

"What?" startled, Kurama drew back, not far enough to pull his hand from Hiei's grasp, however. The vampire flinched, seeming to awake from the spell he was under, and tightened his grip on his fox's hand, holding onto it like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry, fox, I'm so sorry," Hiei cried, he sounded almost desperate. The redhead brought his other hand up, cradling his lover's face as he gazed intently into wide crimson eyes. Hiei's other hand followed Kurama's, clutching onto his wrists as though terrified the boy would leave.

"What are you talking about? Sorry for what love?" Kurama was scared. Hiei never broke down, never; his lover was the strongest, most contained person he knew. To see him lose control like this was frightening, to say the least.

The spiky-haired boy was trembling very slightly, "I couldn't protect you. It's my fault we're here. I was too weak…"

It took Kurama a moment to recover from the shock, "Hiei…don't say that. It's not your fault." The redhead dropped his hands from his lover's face and instead wrapped his arms around his still-bare shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Yes, it was! I let my guard down, I couldn't get to you in time--"

"Hiei," Kurama's voice was stronger now, firmer, you were hurt and starving. It is not your fault. You couldn't help that you were injured. And if you say you're to blame for being wounded in the first place, I swear I'll hit you."

Hiei gave a weak chuckle, and then was silent for a minute. Finally, he nodded slightly against his love's shoulder, "Alright fox, you win. But I will get us out of here."

Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms more securely around the slim body. They remained like that for a while, until Hiei gently pushed away, fully composed. "Are you hungry? They brought food awhile back, and more blood." He indicated the platter sitting forlornly in a few feet away.

The taller of the two rose and strode over to the object, Hiei following soundlessly. Both knelt down and Kurama tossed aside the rag covering it, studying the contents of the plate.

"Better than I expected."

Hiei eyed it doubtfully, accepting the blood sac his lover had plucked off the tray and handed to him, "Better? Crackers and dried meat?"

"Well, it's better than gruel or something like that, isn't it?"

"…If you say so."

The vampire looked up at a light 'tsk' noise made by his fox. "What is it?"

"They forgot to bring water…or perhaps they didn't forget."

Hiei glanced back down at the tray, this time noting the absence of water, or indeed, any other beverage. He gave a small growl.

"It's okay, Hiei. I'll be alright." The only thing that betrayed his concern was the slightly false nature of his cheerful tone. "Drink, you need to eat as much as I do."

Hiei gave a dissatisfied snort, but complied, his teeth piercing the bag, still far from recovered.

Well, this is as far as I can go at the moment, I'm aware that the chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer. TALA ISHTAR I'm going to need a couple of ideas soon please!

REVIEW! Kick my lazy butt back in gear!


End file.
